The Father, The Idiots, and The Unfortunate Son
by BaneOfTheFlames
Summary: "It's a long, funny, and rather complicated story involving a novel, a kidnapping, a cheese demon, and the song You'll Be Back from Alexander Hamilton musical." (OC reborn as SI)


One thing you can always count on when being a self-insert in a fantasy setting is that you will never be truly bored. Sure, having to restart school and going back to being a baby still suck, but when you really get into your teen age years that's when the fun really starts.

The 'fun' here is planning, plotting, attempting, or trying to prevent bad canon things from happening. Not that you're maybe successful in all those attempts to prevent canon make no mistake. I, for a matter of fact do have a few strings of failure I regretted. I failed to prevent Luke from turning evil for one, I failed to prevent Silena from turning traitor, I've failed to protect Annabeth and my latest mistake, I failed to warn Artemis of her impending capture by the Titan forces.

That being said though not all my attempts and tries ended in the bin, please do not mistook my words. I manage to prevent Clarisse from beating the complete crap out of Percy in his first capture of the flag, I succeeded in preventing Thalia from being a complete jerk out on the camp even made her some few friends, and surprisingly I managed to talk Bianca out of joining the Hunters of Artemis, those are somethings atleast.

Though not all of it are without consequences.

Sometimes what you do contradicted your intention in the most bizarre manner possible.

My own father's words. I think little and understand less of it in my old life. In my old life my goal was as clear as the sunlight. I was a focused young boy, and a determined one also, and grew steadily moreso as I get older by the years.

This calm, focus, and determined demeanour was shattered the moment I _truly_ realized I lived in this world.

You see, in my old life I consider myself a man of professionalism. I kept clear-cut boundaries between my personal and professional life. I've avoided making a habit of involving myself in works that conflicted my personal moral compass…though not all my effort were paid off.

That being said I was far from being a saint. I was a workaholic and would have been an alcoholic had it not been for my family. Sometimes there were simply those times where I must make a . . . hard decision. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I die a _second_ death. Will I returned back to my old life? Or will my soul lingers on here on this foreign universe?

In my old life the worse thing I could have done is hurt the feelings of people, be it a strangers I have never met or even my own loved ones; my children, my wife, my parents, my siblings. Here it's less about sacrificing their feelings and more about sacrificing their lives.

Can you imagine seeing a person, knowing he or she will die and knowing that you could do something _anything_ to avoid it and yet, too afraid of the consequences that it'll bring. I do. And I am not willing to make that sacrifice. Say what you will about fate, prophecies or such and all that other nonsense. But I will _not_ sacrifice the life of one human being for my own selfish well-being.

But off course I am getting ahead of myself, let me start in the middle of things, just before the latest addition in my string of failures.

Zoë Nightshade, Lieutenant of Artemis pointed her bow at me, point blank range, arrows drawn and ready to be released. Besides me Nathan, Grungy, Casssssandra, and Gunthor was in no better state, Nathan himself still reeling from the wound on his right leg.

"And what," Artemis asked, her tone cold and deadly as the winter night "are two half-bloods doing in the company of a Hellhound, a Cyclops, and a _Dracaena_?"

"Uhm. . .you see Lady Artemis," I manage to stammer "It's a long, funny, and rather complicated story involving a novel, a kidnapping, a cheese demon, and the song _You'll Be Back_ from Alexander Hamilton musical."

I gave out a nervous smile "And lots and I mean _lots_ of misunderstanding in between."


End file.
